Sin titulo
by Kimara Malfoy
Summary: Ginny tiene un pequeño recuerdo con cierto rubito que la tiene loca. Lo que ella no sabe es que dentro de poco desearà revivir aquel momento.Draco esta igual que ella per ¿sera un historia romantica?¿estan hechos el uno para el otro? Si quieren ver a Drac
1. Chapter 1

**1.Un recuerdo**

Era una noche fría, y Ginny Weasley estaba estirada en uno de los sofás de la sala común de Griffindor. De repente todo se volvió oscuro:

- ¿Alex eres tú?

- ¿Cómo lo sabías?- dijo ella en un tono infantil.

- Simplemente porque siempre haces lo mismo- dijo Gin intentando recuperar la vista ya que su mejor amiga le había apretado tanto los ojos con las manos que no conseguía ver bien.

Alexandra Grimes (Álex es como la llaman las amigas) es una chica de 1,65 m, española ( el apellido es de su padre que es inglés), morena con el pelo por debajo de los hombros, ojos marrón miel y piel no muy morena.

- ¿Gin, té pasa algo?- dijo Álex con un deje de preocupación.

- La verdad, es que no puedo dejar de pensar en aquello que me paso con…

- Ni se te ocurra pensar en lo que paso, no vale la pena estar así por un cabrón como él. Además ¡¡¡recuerda que mañana terminan las clases y dentro de tres días es la fiesta de noche buena en Hogsmeade!!!

- Si, lo sé. Pero es que…

- Si pero nada, Ginny. Te vas a olvidar de él sea cómo sea.

Esta vez la cara de su amiga estaba demasiado seria, así que supuso que esta vez estaba hablando en serio. Por esa razón se calló y empezó a recordar todo lo que había pasado aquella tarde.

**Flash Back**

Estaba sentada en un árbol situado cerca de la orilla del lago, escribiendo lo que se supone que eran los deberes de estudios muggles (se supone que tenia que escribir un poema sobre el tema que a ella más le gustara).

Estaba tan distraída pensando en el tema de la poesía, que no se dio cuenta de que un chico se le acercaba por la espalda.

- Ginny ,… ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?

- ¿Quién…? ¡Ah, eres tu Malfoy! ¿Qué quieres?- al decir eso pensó por un momento en las palabras que había el chico- disculpa, pero,… ¿antes me has llamado Ginny?

-Sí, ¿te ha molestado o algo parecido?

- No, no es que me haya molestado, simplemente me he sorprendido. Solamente el pensar que eres tú el que siempre nos insulta a mis hermanos y a mí, se me hace muy extraño todo esto. Pensándolo mejor, esto me huele muy mal, … ¿qué quieres de mí?

- ¡¿A que viene todo esto?! Yo sólo venia … a… a ver como estabas.

- Yo muy bien, gracias. Si solo querías eso ya puedes irte.

-No, quiero algo más, pelirroja.

Y sin decir nada más Draco acortó la distancia que había entre ellos, dándole un dulce y tierno beso en los labios, al cuál Ginny no pudo resistirse, por mucho que fuera de su peor enemigo, aunque pensándolo bien, contra más pensaba que Draco Malfoy la estaba besando, más excitante hacía aquel beso.

De repente, Draco se separó de ella como si todo aquello hubiese sucedido sin conciencia, es decir, que estaba hipnotizado.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué hacemos tú y yo juntos?- dijo él un poco preocupado.

- No, perdona. Yo no estoy contigo. ¡TÚ HAS VENIDO A MÍ!- dijo Ginny un poquito preocupada.

- ¿Qué te crees que eres el centro del universo o que?- dijo Malfoy con un tono de superioridad- Pues para que lo sepas, comadreja, prefiero estar cerca de una mofeta antes que a tu lado.

- Pues para tu información, hace dos minutos, cuando me has besado, no parecía que dijeses lo mismo.

- Yo, ¡besarte a ti! No me hagas reír Weasley.

- Malfoy, nunca te han dicho que eres un mimado, gilipollas, creído, narcisista y un completo imbécil.

Diciendo eso Ginny cogió sus cosas y se marchó de aquel lugar. Pero antes de eso…

- Draco,….

- ¿Si? – dijo el alzando una ceja. (N/a: eso le hace mucho más sexy)

- Besas bastante bien.

- ¿Sólo bastante? ¡Como se nota que no tienes práctica!

Ginny como no tenia más ganas de pelear se fue de aquel lugar, pero lo que ella no sabia es que al cabo de unos días estaría ansiosa de volver a vivir aquel momento.

**Finish Flash back**

- Ginny, ¿Ginny? ¿Hay alguien dentro de ese cuerpo?- dijo Jenny.

- ¿Qué… qué pasa?- dijo ella después de haber dado una cabezadita.

- ¡Últimamente estás muy distraída, nunca nos sigues las conversaciones siempre estás pensando en tus cosas! – dijeron sus compañeras de habitación.

Sus compis de habitación se llaman, Jennifer White, es alta, pelo marrón oscuro y largo, ojos marrón claro y piel muy blanca; Ayrin Lans, es un poco más bajita que Ginny, pelo marrón oscuro, ojos marrón verdosos con cejas perfectamente perfiladas y piel no muy morena y Sisa Genieve( Isabella), italiana, tez pálida, estatura mediana, pelo a media melena castaño claro ondulado y ojos marrón oscuro rodeados de largas pestañas. Ginny las quería muchísimo a todas, eran su alma, su mente, su vida... Les contaba todo, bueno, todo menos ciertos pensamientos que tenía con un rubito. Eran las hermanas que nunca había tenido, y formaban parte de toda ella. Eran entre si como piezas que encajan completándose mutuamente, formando una perfecta y maravillosa unidad. Habían compartido juntas penas, dolores, alegrías, maldiciones, amores, riñas, castigos, premios, muertes (la abuela de Isabella, la tía de Álex...) etc... Se entendían mediante miradas y no hacían falta los reproches.

- Sí, Gin. Yo pienso igual que Sisa. Parece que la historieta con Malfoy te afecto mucho.

- La verdad es que si y lo siento. Vamos a hacer una cosa, ¿por qué no nos vamos mañana después de clase a comprarnos la ropa para la fiesta de noche buena?

Vale, pero…- dijo Sisa.

- …pero solo si nos prometes que te olvidaras de todo lo que paso, al menos por una temporada- dijo Ayrin acabando la frase de Isabella.

-Lo prometo- dijo Gin, enternecida, por el cariño de sus amigas.

Y diciendo eso todas se fundieron en un cálido abrazo entre amigas.

Mientras las amigas ya estaban planeándolo todo en otra sala común….

- Pero vosotros estáis mal- dijo Draco a sus compañeros de habitación.

Sus compañeros no son muy distintos a él, se llaman: Blaise Zabinni, Jack Lestiv, David Jenis y Samuel Scott. A Blaise ya lo conocéis todos/as; Jack es bastante alto, pelo negro como el carbón, ojos verdes esmeralda (hecho que hace que sus enemigos le llamen Potter) y un tono moreno en la piel; David es rubio, alto, ojos marrones y de tez pálida al igual que Draco y Samuel es alto, de ojos azules como el mar, pelo negro y de piel no muy morena.

Draco los conoció en 3r. año ( excepto a Blaise que lo conocía des de su primer año en Howarts) y des de entonces se hicieron bastante amigos, ya que entre ellos habían muchas cosas en común, aunque a veces, entre ellos se hicieran ''pequeñas'' bromas.

-Draco, ¡solo queremos divertirnos el día de noche buena!- dijo Jack intentando convencer al rubio.

- Pero, ese día estrarán todos los sangre sucia en la fiesta. Y ya sabéis que yo si hay ese tipo de gentuza no voy.

- Pues no vengas, mientas nosotros estemos con chicas de otras escuelas y conociendo a tías buenorras, tu estarás aquí aburriéndote.- dijo Blaise

- Blaise, no vas a convencerme.

- No intentamos convencerte, Draco. Simplemente decimos la verdad- dijo Sam (Samuel)- además me han dicho que no habrá ningún profesor y… ¡Solo habrá chicas de entre 15 y 17 años!

Hubo un repentino silencio.

- ¿No estaréis pensando en ir a la fiesta del sábado?- dijo una voz de chica al fondo de la sala.

Apareció una chica alta, rubia de ojos verdes apoyada en una columna. Podríamos decir que tenía la misma edad que los chicos, unos 16 años.

-Alison, no te metas en nuestros asuntos.- dijo David un poco disgustado ya que esa chica no le caía nada bien.

- David no la trates así. – dijo Draco- Alison, no le hagas caso. Oye, por cierto ¿tú vas a ir a esa fiesta?

Ola wapos!!!!!!!!!!

K tal stais todos?¿?¿? Spero k bien. Mi nombre es Kimara Malfoy, para akllos k no lo sepan. Ste capitulo se lo dedico a toda la Tribu (es como llamams al grupo d amigas en el cole). Y todo este fic se lo dedik a mi best friend Alejandra y a 1 amiga k no canviaria ni x todo el dinero dl mundo mundial, Isabel, la cual me ha stado ayudando durant todo ste tiempo y a stado soportando todos mis cabreos XD (Sto tamben va x ti Alejandra XD). Os kero muxo a todas!!! VIVA LA TRIBU:- Bexitus.

Kïmàr


	2. Chapter 2

**2.La esperada fiesta y una pequeña sorpresa**

-David no la trates así. –dijo Draco- Alison, no le hagas caso. Oye, por cierto ¿tú vas a ir a la fiesta?

- Lo más seguro es que valla a acompañar a Pansy y mis amigas.- dijo ella poniendo una cara pensativa.

- Entonces, ¿a que venia aquella pregunta tan impertinente?- dijo David con aire de fastidio.

- Sí, ¡David tiene razón! – dijo Jack.

- Chicos, ¡ dejadla en paz de una vez! ¿si?- dijo Draco.

- Bueno, me tengo que ir a comprarme la ropa para mañana- dijo Alison despidiéndose de Draco y mirándolo pícaramente.

Draco respondió de igual manera, y entonces cuando perdió de vista a la rubia dijo:

- ¡¡Por poco no me fastidiáis el plan!!

- ¿Qué plan?- dijo Sam.

- La apuesta que hice con Blaise, dijimos que si yo conseguía acostarme con Alison tenía que olvidarse de la Weasley- dijo muy convencido.

- Y… ¿por qué la Weasley?- dijo Jack muy interesado en el tema.

Draco se quedo pensativo unos minutos…

- Si eso ¿por qué ella?- dijo Blaise que hasta entonces no se había fijado lo que había apostado.

- Por nada en especial.- dijo Draco poniéndose un poco nervioso por las miradas que le dirigían sus amigos ( N/a: la verdad mis amigas me miran así y me intimidan, al igual que mi profe de caste)

Y diciendo eso salió de la sala con David.

Ya era viernes, las clases acabaron y al día siguiente por la noche era la fiesta de Noche buena.

Las chicas estaban apunto de salir por la puerta del colegio para dirigirse hacía Hogsmeade para comprarse la ropa de la fiesta.

- Chicas me olvide el monedero ahora las cojo, ¿ok?- dijo Sisa

- Vale, os juntamos delante de la tienda de Madam Bobry – dijo Alex muy animada.

- Ok, allí nos vemos.

Sisa se dirigió de nuevo a la sala común. Pero al girar una esquina, se chocó con un chico rubio, de ojos marrones y tez pálida. Pero no iba solo a su lado había un chico más o menos como él, pero con los ojos grises.

"Que guapo que es, madre mía" pensó Sisa.

"Es preciosa y ¡que ojos tiene!" pensó el chico.

- Lo siento muchísimo.- dijo Sisa agachándose para recoger el bolso y las cosas que se le habían caído.

- No perdóname tú, no miraba por donde iba.

En ese momento mantuvieron un contacto visual en el cual se mostraba muchísima dulzura. A Sisa se le aceleró el corazón al ver aquellos ojos tan bonitos y aquellos labios que eran irresistibles.

Pero de repente alguien les sacó de su sueño.

- David, ¡David ¡ debemos irnos- dijo Draco Malfoy haciendo que Isabella se pusiera roja como un tomate.

- Si, ves tirando- dijo David embobado mirando a Isabella recogerse el flequillo.

- Estaré esperando en la puerta de la biblioteca.

- De acuerdo, ahora voy- dijo David y diciendo eso Draco se fue. – Disculpa por el choque.

- No… a sido mi culpa no iba pendiente de… de… el camino- dijo Sisa poniéndose más nerviosa por momentos.

- Por cierto, soy David Jenis, soy de Slythetin, y tu?

- De Griffindor, Isabella Genieve, pero puedes llamarme Sisa.

- Ah, vale.

- Bueno, tengo un poco de prisa. Un placer haberte conocido.

Y diciendo eso Sisa echó a correr en dirección a la puerta del colegio.

- Igualmente – dijo David, pero para entonces Sisa ya no lo escuchaba.

- ¿Dónde se a metido Isabella? ¡Hace media hora que la esperamos!- dijo Ayrin perdiendo sus últimas gotas de paciencia.

- Seguro que ya está por llegar, no pierdas la paciencia- dijo Jennifer como si no le importara la tardanza de su amiga.

- ¿Qué no ….

- Chicas, siento haber tardado tanto- dijo Sisa descansando después de haber llegado corriendo.

- ¡¡¡¡Pero donde te habías metido!!!!- dijo Alex un poco mosqueado.

- Es que he tenido un pequeño imprevisto- dijo poniéndose como un tomate.

- ¡Uyuyuy…! – dijo Ginny- te conozco muy bien Sisa y tú no,… ¡ Ya sé qué te pasa, as visto algún tio bueno!

- Ya os lo explicaré, ahora vamos a comprar la ropa para la fiesta.

- Venga si, que ya hemos perdido bastante tiempo.- dijo Jenny impaciente por comprarse algo deslumbrante.

- Siento haberte hecho esperar- dijo David.

- Tampoco he esperado tanto, pero la próxima vez te toca a ti esperar- dijo Draco en plan bromista.

- Bueno sigamos hablando sobre lo de antes.

- Bueno, pues eso desde que me hicisteis aquella bromita, no puedo quitarme de la cabeza aquel beso.

- Pero Draco, ¡solo fue un beso!, nada más. Además, ¡fue con la Weasley!

- ¡Pero no lo viviste!, fue apasionado y dulce a la vez, además sus labios son sabrosos y irresistibles.- dijo poniéndose delante de David y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

- Veo que te as enamorado de ella – dijo David con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

- ¡Pero qué dices!

- Lo que veo. La verdad es que no quieres aceptar que estas coladito por ella.

- Al igual que tú con aquella chica, ¿eeeehh?- dijo Draco cambiando de tema.

En ese momento David se puso rojo como un tomate y miró un poco asustado a su amigo.

- ¿Porque me miras así?- dijo Draco un poco preocupado.

- Pues, que … estoy como tú- dijo él un poco temeroso-

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Es … de…

- ¿De qué?

- De … Griffindor.

- ¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?, ¿¿¿¿DE DÓNDE????

- Ya me escuchaste, pero no hace falta que te pongas así, míralo por este lado.

Según he visto, es muy amiga de la Weasley,…

- ¿Y?

- Nada, déjalo,… Será mejor que volvamos con los demás.

Y tras decir eso, se dirigieron hacía su sala común, cada uno pensando en la chica de sus sueños.

Después de 2 horas… las chicas regresan al castillo repletas de bolsas.

- ¡Tenemos que hacer esto más a menudo!- dijo Ginny muy animada.

- Si, nunca habíamos pasado todo un día juntas- dijo Jenny como si nunca hubiera hecho algo así.

- Bueno, mejor que vayamos subiendo a las habitaciones y preparando las cosas, solo quedan 3 horas para la fiesta y tenemos que salir dentro de 2 horas- dijo Sisa un poquito nerviosa.

- ¡Si vamos ¡- dijo Ginny.

Y al acabar la frase salieron disparadas hacía la habitación, pero hubo algo que las detuvo. Una multitud de gente estaba aglomerada delante de el tablón de anuncios.

- ¿Hermione, que ha pasado?- dijo Ayrin.

- ¡No os lo vais a creer! ¿Vais a ir a la fiesta de esta noche?

- Si hemos vuelto de compras hace 2 minutos

- Pues ya podéis estar mirando con quien os a tocado en el carruaje.

- ¿Cómo?- dijo Ayrin un poco cabreada.

- Chicas, ¡no vamos en el mismo carruaje!- dijo Jenny toda asustada- Ayrin va conmigo, Ginny con Sisa y Alex con Melody.

Melody es una chica de Hufflepuff, muy amiga de las chicas, es castaña, pelo largo, ojos azules y bastante morenita.

- Al menos vamos con gente que conocemos- dijo Alex

- Pero eso no es todo- dijo Sisa- hay algo que no os va a agradar,…

- ¿El que?- dijo Alex un poquito desesperada.

- Jenny y Ayrin van con un chico de Slytherin que se llama Jack Lestiv y con Michel Bront,…

Michael Bront es un chico de Ravenclaw, (para especificar el mejor amigo de Sisa) es rubio, ojos verdes y piel blanca por herencia familiar.

- ¿Y nosotras Sisa?- dijo Ginny impaciente (N/a: a estas alturas Ginny se imaginaba que iría con un chico guapísimo y que se enamoraría de ella)

- 2 chicos de Slytherin, David Jenis (al pronunciar ese nombre no pudo evitar ponerse roja) y… Draco Malfoy.

- ¡¡¡¡¡Qué!!!!!- dijo Ginny (a la cuál casi le da un infarto al escuchar ese nombre)

- Veo que te alegras que vaya con tigo en el carruaje ¿eh pequeñaja?- dijo una voz

fría junto al oído de Ginny.

- Malfoy ¡vete de mi vista o no llegarás vivo a la fiesta! – dijo Ginny enfadada.

- Uyuyuyuy,… ¡chicos creo que aquí hay alguien que esta impaciente por que llegue la noche!- dijo Draco en un tono sarcástico.

Sus compañeros de habitación se rieron excepto uno. David estaba como embrujado mirando a Isabella.

"Es bellísima, nunca he visto a ninguna chica como ella, que muestre tanta elegancia, dulzura y sencillez a la vez".

Sisa noto la mirada de alguien fija en ella y se giró hacía donde estaba David y al ver que era él el que la miraba le dirigió una sonrisa junto a un guiño. David se puso tan rojo que tuvo que girar la cara y cortar el contacto visual que los unía.

Sisa se rió por lo bajo y David le correspondió. En ese momento ellos no se dieron cuenta pero sus amigos los estaban mirando extrañados excepto dos: Draco y Ginny que ya lo prevenían.

- Ejem, ejem, ejem- carraspeó Ayrin mirando embobada la escena- nos tenemos que ir a cambiar chicas ¿no hace falta que lo recuerde verdad?

- Es verdad- dijo Ginny y todas subieron corriendo las escaleras.

- ¡Isabella!

Al escuchar eso la castaña se giró.

- Te espero en la puerta y si quieres vamos juntos al carruaje- dijo David un poco asustado por lo que estaba haciendo.

- De acuerdo, ¿a las 8 en la puerta?- dijo Sisa.

- Perfecto. Hasta entonces.

- Adiós.

Y tras decir eso se dirigió hacia su sala común.

Ya habían pasado tres cuartos de hora desde que se habían encontrado con los chicos. Solo les faltaban los últimos retoques.

Jennyfer iba con unos vaqueros ajustados, unas botas blancas altas y una camisa de manga larga con cuello de barco (por si alguien no sabe lo que es, es un cuello que va de hombro a hombro) u mangas acampanadas. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta alta con pelo suelto por la nuca, (algo que le favorecía mucho) y maquillada con un tono marrón flojo que le resaltaba los ojos.

Ayrin llevaba una mini falda azul, con unos zapatos de tacón y una camisa azul cielo, que hacía conjunto con sus ojos. El pelo lo llevaba suelto ya que lo tenia corto y no iba maquillada era una cosa que no le gustaba nada.

Sisa iba preciosa también al igual que todas las demás. Ella llevaba un vestido por encima de las rodillas naranja flojito con un cinturón por debajo de las caderas aunque no se le veía ya que el vestido lo tapaba y unos zapatos naranjas. Tenía recogido solo dos mechones de pelo con un clip y todo lo demás ondulado. El maquillaje nacarado y los labios rasaditos.

Alex iba con una minifalda rosada, una camisa blanca con bastante escote y unas botas blancas. El pelo lo llevaba suelto con la raya al lado y rizadito y no le gustaba llevar maquillaje al igual que Ayrin.

Y Ginny iba con un vestido negro, ajustado, sin mangas y con unas botas negras hasta las rodillas. Iba con maquillaje del color de su piel y los labios un poquito rojizos.

- ¡Estáis todas guapísimas! Venga poneros que nos hacemos una foto todas juntas.- dijo Ginny muy emocionada.

- Vale – dijeron todas a la vez.

- Sonreíd…. Muy bien ya esta.

- Chicas tengo que ir bajando, me estarán esperando- dijo Sisa

- Vale, bajamos contigo.

Y tras decir eso salieron de la habitación dirección a las puertas del colegio. Cuando llegaron vieron que todos los chicos estaban allí.

David las vio bajar las escaleras y avisó a Draco, cuando este se giró y vio a Ginny se quedó embelesado. "Esta preciosa esta noche y el vestido le favorece muchísimo" pensó mientras la miraba de arriba abajo como si no la hubiera visto en su vida.

David pensaba algo parecido hasta que se dio cuenta de que Sisa le estaba mirando y se dirigía hacía él.

David iba con unos tejanos ajustados, unos zapatos negros y una camisa blanca que hacía que se le marcaran los abdominales. A Sisa se le caía la baba solo de verlo. "Esta guapísimo y ¡madre mía como se le notan los abdominales!" pensó ella.

Cuando llegaron al pie de las escaleras, los Slytherin se les acercaron.

- ¡Estas preciosa!- dijo David sorprendido de si mismo.

- Gracias, tú también estas genial- dijo Sisa un poco nerviosa.

- ¿Vamos al carruaje?- dijo Draco un poco molesto.

- Si, será lo mejor.- dijo Ginny dirigiéndose hacía la puerta- Chicas nos vemos en la fiesta, donde siempre.

- De acuerdo- dijeron todas.

Durante todo el trayecto David y Sisa estuvieron conversando muy animados. En cambio, Draco y Ginny se dirigían miradas, pero no se hablaron en todo el trayecto.

Cuando llegaron, Sisa y David siguieron platicando, hasta llegar al lugar de la fiesta.

Draco al bajar estaba dispuesto a hacer algo que nunca había hecho.

- Weasley, un momento- dijo Draco.

- ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?

- Quería hablar contigo sobre lo del otro día.

- Pues yo no mira por donde.

Al decir eso le dio la espalda pero Draco la cogió del brazo.

- ¡No me puedo sacar aquel beso de la cabeza, Ginny! Y además ya se porque te besé. Me enteré hace unos días, fue por culpa de mis amigos me bebí una poción de hipnotismo y fue simplemente porque escuché a alguien y lo hice pensando que era una orden.

- Vale ¿y?

- ¡¡¡NO LO ENTIENDES!!! ¡¡¡Me he enamorado de ti!!!! Me lo haces decir todo.

- No puede ser verdad, Draco Malfoy enamorado de la Weasley, jajaja, no me hagas…

Ginny no pudo acabar la frase ya que Draco la cogió de la cintura y la besó. A Ginny no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, simplemente se dejo llevar por le rubio. Hacía tanto que los dos deseaban aquel momento.

Cuando se separaron los dos respiraban entrecortadamente, Ginny miró extrañada a Draco.

- ¿Por qué,… por qué yo?- dijo Ginny a punto de llorar.

- No lo sé,… supongo que porque eres la más hermosa de todas las chicas del colegio. "Vaya cursilada la que acabo de decir" pensó Draco después de decir aquello.

Ginny rió por lo bajo mientras Draco le secaba las lagrimas. En ese momento Draco la cogió de la barbilla e hizo que la mirara a los ojos.

- Lo mejor será que vayamos a la fiesta, mis amigas deben preguntarse donde estoy- dijo ella.

- Si, será mejor que vayamos tirando- dijo Draco cogiéndola de la mano y dirigiéndose hacía el lugar donde se celebraba la fiesta. En aquel momento, a Draco no le importaba nada ni nadie, ni Alison, ni Blaise, ni su padre, ni Ronald... Cogiendo con firmeza la mano de la chica que hacía latir su corazón se dirigió hacia el baile.

Cuando Ginny llegó a la fiesta y empezó a buscar a sus amigas, pero no las encontró. Despues de 10 minutos buscandolas sin éxito, por fin encontró a Sisa con Michel, que todo hay que decirlo charlaban muy animadamente.

-Hola Gin – dijo Sisa muy contenta de verla- despues tengo que explicarte algo.

- Vale, hola Mike- dijo dándole dos besos.

- Hola Gin, ¿oye como que has llegado ahora?

Ginny se ruborizó un poco y decidio no contestar a aquella pregunta.

- Por cierto, ¿dónde están las chicas?

Michel señaló hacía la pista de baile. Y entonces empezarón a hablar y reirse de las cosas que decía Mike.

Cuando Draco llegó todos sus compañeros estaban con chicas de otras escuelas,(o almenos eso es lo que Draco creía ya que no las había visto nunca en el colegio).

- Draco,...- escuchó a sus espaldas. Se giró y vió que era David el que lo había llamado.- Que , ¿qué tal con la...?

En ese momento Draco que le pegó un codazo en las costillas para que no pudiera acabar la frase.

- Bastante bien- al decir eso se giró para ver si veía a su pelirroja por alguna parte y si la encontró, pero no con quien él se esperaba.

- Draco, te has puesto pálido de golpe, ¿ que sucede?

- No soy yo el único,... mira hacia allí- dijo él señalando dirección a la pelirroja.

En ese momento, cuando vieron a las chicas riendo y bastante pegadas a Mike (o al menos eso era lo que ellos pensaban), sintiéron como los celos les corraían por todo el cuerpo y no pudieron reprimirlo. Así que se dirigieron hacia donde estaban las chicas.

Ola gente!!!!!!!!! Ya está este segundo capitulo. Es un pokito más largo que el primero y es que me vinieron las ideas de golpe.

Este capitulo se lo dedico a mis super amigas y sobre todo a una en especial, Eva. Se que tus problemas son bastante complejos pero recuerda la promesa que me hiciste,... eh?¿?¿? bueno, ya sabes estaré cuando me necesites y a tu lado siempre que me lo pidas.

Viva la clase D!!!!! Eh Sisa?¿?¿?¿?

Bexitos XD

Kïmàr


End file.
